The use of fabric as a graphic display substrate is gaining popularity in the retail environment due to its aesthetically pleasing quality and ease of storage and shipping. However, relying on conventional methods for creating specialized frame members of various sizes and shapes for individual retail applications using fabric as a display medium can be costly and time-consuming. Retail display environments typically require lower-cost solutions that can be manufactured in a relatively short lead time.
Display systems for retail environments typically consist of a series of outer frame members that are assembled to define the general size and shape of the display. The opening or interior space created by the frame is then typically filled or covered with a rigid or flexible panel which acts as a substrate for a graphic design. The attachment of the display panels to the outer frame commonly results in a solid three-dimensional shape. One example of a flexible display panel has been used previously in association with groove-mount fabric display systems. Groove-mount fabric display systems typically incorporate a perimeter groove integrally formed within each of the outer frame members. In such systems, the groove is oriented perpendicularly to the intended front face of the fabric panel, and serves as an attachment point for support of the fabric panel by accepting one or more mounting gaskets that are affixed to the perimeter edges of the fabric panel.
A disadvantage of the typical prior groove frame system is that the groove is integrally formed within each of the outer frame members, generally requiring the creation of specialized metal extrusions for use as the individual frame members. Specialized extrusions are significantly more costly to produce than standard flat metal stock shapes, particularly when such extrusions must be adapted for use in generating various framework shapes, sizes and angles. Further, these prior systems typically require additional hardware or numerous welding operations to interconnect the metal extrusions to form a completed framework. Although those in the art recognize the need for a faster and less-expensive solution, significant challenges are presented when attempting to rely on flat-stock shapes and less-expensive materials to produce a framework rigid enough to stand up to aggressive handling in the retail environment while also providing a groove resilient enough to continuously support a fabric panel in tension for several months or years.
Accordingly, what is needed is a robust, low-cost groove-mount fabric display system which can take on a variety of shapes and sizes, leverage low-cost construction materials and faster manufacturing processes, and provide sufficient structural rigidity to support fabric display panels in tension for extended periods of time within the retail environment.